Traditional peer to peer services allow an individual to give other users access to the individual's digital picture, video, or music files. As the files are downloaded by the other users, these users become sources of the files for subsequent users. In addition, some peer to peer services split files into a plurality of parts for distribution, and allow users to simultaneously obtain different parts from different sources.